Tvillingsjälar
by Hallzie
Summary: Halloween har kommit än en gång, och George har stämt träff med Fred. Vad möter honom när han kommer fram? Georges tankar över förlust och avsked, för man kan väl egentligen inte säga farväl. Tvillingpar ska ju vara förevigt, det vet ju alla...


Det känns som så väldigt länge sen. Så oerhört länge sen, och känslan av att han vill se honom tar över helt. När de var unga hade de så många drömmar, drömmar som alltid levde kvar, men som aldrig genomfördes.

När de var unga byggde de slott, ja hela städer av sand… sen kom regnet och allting föll samman.

Man tror inte att döden ska komma så snabbt som den gör, men en dag är den där och griper med sina giriga fingrar. Inte efter dig, inte efter din fiende. Den griper tag om den du bryr dig mest om, och vägrar släppa.

Allting rusar genom hans huvud, allting virvlar och han känner sig så förvirrad. Som om någon konstig drog tagit över honom och vägrar släppa taget. Varför tänker han på det här nu? Ingenting har hänt. Absolut ingenting.

Det var längesen, men det är ju inte som att Fred är död. Han har varit borta ett tag, men på resor. Nu ska han komma hem. Det har varit så tomt. Allting har varit så dött. Men han har ju fått breven, och det är ju inte som om Fred är död eller så. Han har bara varit borta några år, men han finns ju alltid där.

För ett tvillingpar kan aldrig splittras, för de är ju egentligen bara en person.

Det är som att dela något odelbart. Som när en ostoppbar kraft möter ett orörbart föremål.

Det går bara inte.

Och Fred är ju inte död. Han väntar där borta. Där de bestämde. Precis bakom grinden där, längs den grådaskiga gången som kantas av kastanjer, och sedan till höger. Han väntar där, precis som de har bestämt. Vid den gamla vanliga bänken.

De brukade sitta där och prata innan. Uppfinna, drömma, prata om framtiden.

Allt som man brukar göra innan man växer upp.

Men han och Fred skulle ju aldrig växa upp. De skulle inte skaffa jobb, för världen och framtiden var bara deras, och deras familjers. De skulle forma sin egen framtid, och de båda skulle vara där, för tvillingpar kan ju inte splittras.

Om den ena försvinner kan den andra inte fortsätta. Det vet ju alla.

Grusgången knastrar under hans kängor.

Det är mörkt omkring honom. Bukettens färggranna blommor lyser upp natten. Bröder som ger varandra blommor är larvigt. Han vet det, men det har gått så lång tid. Fred har varit borta så länge, och till och med bröder kan ju bli sentimentala ibland.

Han slår sig ner på bänken och ser ut över gräsmattorna.

Det är halloween.

Små lyktor lyser glimtar till i natten. Fred är redan här, men han är inte förvånad. Han var alltid den mest punktliga av dem. Om det går att säga så om tvillingar, för de är ju ett egentligen. Tvillingar är så nära, de går ju egentligen inte att skilja på. Inte ens deras mamma klarade det.

Han skrattar till och ser på den vita stenen som sticker upp ur det daggvåta gräset.

Fred har redan haft besök. Han är bokstavligen dränkt i buketter och marschaller.

Han ler, och böjer sig ner och flyttar om lite. Ger Fred lite plats så att han kan se himlen. Så att han kan se stjärnorna. För det är en extra vacker natt ikväll, och Fred har alltid gillat stjärnor. Han brukade gilla att flyga då, han gillar det fortfarande. Att flyga bekymmerslöst.

Han börjar frysa, men vet inte varför. Förstår inte varför. Det här är ju en återförening. Han borde vara lika glad som Fred är, men han är inte glad. Han borde vara varm, men rysningarna blir bara värre. Han känner tårarna stiga, och släpper buketten på gräset bredvid stenen.

"Sorry brorsan, jag borde inte vara så sentimental." suckar han och slår sig ner på bänken och ser på sin bror. "Det har bara varit så mycket. Hur har du haft det?"

Fred svarar glatt, som alltid, och ler.

"Kul att se dig igen. Jag har saknat dig." fortsätter George.

Den vita marmorstenen gnistrar i gräset bland alla marschallerna. Fred Weasleys namn är graverat i en snirklig stil som inte alls passar hans personlighet.

George skrattar igen.

Det här är så fel.

Alltihop är så fel.

Men huvudsaken är ju att Fred fortfarande är här. För det är han. Han är ju inte död eller något sådant, han har bara varit lite frånvarande. Borta. Men han är fortfarande här, för tvillingar kan man inte skilja åt. Det vet ju alla.


End file.
